Cold Relationship
by lokiwinchesterson
Summary: One thing that Tony is not able to deal with is a high-strung up god who has five-year-old temper tantrums. Like, seriously Thor, control your little brother.


**(This was a prompt someone gave me on Tumblr: During times of high emotion, Loki's Jotun form is more likely to surface. Loki hates this, but Tony loves it.)**

One thing that Tony is _not _able to deal with is a high-strung up god who has five-year-old temper tantrums that end in his fucking mansion getting blemished. (Like, seriously Thor, _control your little brother_.) And the money to fix the damn place comes out of _his _own damn pocket (well, his company's pocket). And money doesn't grow on trees—_even though he's still working on that_. But, even if it _is Loki _destroying his building because he didn't get what he wanted or something pissed him off to no end, it was—most of the time—Thor who started the whole thing.

Everyone in the whole goddamn nine realms knows about Loki's daddy issues that he deals with. Blah, blah, blah. Thor is the favorite, Thor is the rightful king, Loki's a prissy little bitch…. Everyone knows that. I mean, _hell _came out of the daddy issues, and the Avengers were the ones who had to clean it up. And all Loki gets for it is a little lecture from Thor that the other merely ignores. ("You can't just keep blowing up buildings, Loki" or "What did I say about doing that kinda thing Loki" or "Loki, you can't just do stuff like that without people wanting to kill you." And Loki usually responds with a short, "Go to Hel." And then he makes all the Poptarts disappear, putting Thor through misery.)

Tony can't stand temper tantrums. But, goddamn, Loki is fucking amazing when he has them. And he's not just saying that because he and the god have a little fling going on that only Steve knows about. (It was Steve's own fault for not knocking. He got an eyeful of godly ass and ended up walking right back out into the hall. He and Tony had a talk after that and was sworn to secrecy by a spit shake and a threat from Loki that if Steve _did ever tell_, then Loki would tie his shoelaces together. And considering Loki makes a mean knot, they're pretty okay.)

The reason Tony loves it and hates it when Loki has temper tantrums is because the god has a tendency to go full-on Jotun. His skin turns blue and his eyes turn red. The first time Loki did that, Clint made a snide remark about using the god as a freezer, and it took _months _for the archer to fully recover from what Loki did to him. No one likes talking about it. Usually once he calms down, Loki turns back into his normal state, green eyes and all. And he doesn't even apologize for the damage that Tony has to pay and for the headaches he puts Fury through… _and he still hasn't apologized for that time that Bruce was around when Loki went on a spit-shit rage. Both of their anger combined was disastrous. _

Anyway, Tony loves Loki's Jotun form. (Loki just doesn't know that.)

"You can't keep controlling my life, _Thor_!" Loki screeched, getting near Jotun point. His skin was turning a light blue and his eyes were a reddish brown color. "I'm a big boy, I can handle myself!"

Thor wasn't doing very well in keeping calm either. His face was red and Tony could feel the thunder god glaring at him, even though his eyes were trained on Loki. (This time, Thor had found out about him and Loki, courtesy of Clint walking in on a little make out session. Tony and Loki didn't get to him fast enough, before the big brother found out.) "I'm only trying to protect you, brother!"

"From _what_! _From Tony_?" the Jotun yelled.

(It was good that Bruce was away in India, or else there would be more shit going on than just Tony's death sentence.)

"You do not know what the man of iron has a reputation for, brother!"

Loki twitched at the word brother. "I know perfectly _damn well _what his _reputation _is! But he hasn't slept with _anyone _since we got together!" (Which is true.) "_And you are not my brother_."

Thor flinched. "You are too immature to understand this, Loki!" he said, knuckles white from balling his hands tightly into fists.

That made Loki snap. He went full-on Jotun, eyes red and skin blue, ridges sticking up from his skin. "_Me? Immature? _Why don't you look in a goddamn mirror for once, _Thor_? _Then_, you will see immaturity!"

"I am not the immature one here!" Thor roared.

Even though his living room was almost in pieces, Tony couldn't help but smiling at Loki's stunning form. _Fuck_, what he would do to study him.

More insults and flings were thrown about, and when Thor _forbade _Loki from ever "seeing" Tony again, Loki blasted him out a window, bringing back great memories of when Loki tried to take over the world. (Ah, good times, good times.)

Tony knew that Thor could easily come back up with Mjölner, but apparently, Loki had made his point that the argument was _over _and that if Thor liked living and if he ever wanted to see his precious Poptarts again, he would stay away from his brother for a while. Tony was about to say something, when Loki angrily flashed out. The playboy sighed.

"Jarvis, where did Loki flash off to?"

_"His room, sir," _the AI replied.

Tony nodded in thanks and headed that way.

When he got to the door of Loki's room, he was hesitant about knocking. When Loki was mad, he was _mad_. And frankly, it scared the Hel outta Tony. But, he knocked bravely, awaiting an answer that would request that he not come in.

But, surprisingly, the god mumbled, "Come in, Tony."

Blinking, Tony stepped in. "How did you know it was me?"

Loki smiled, still in his Jotun form. That told Tony that the god was not fully cooled down. "Please, only _you _would be stupid enough to bother me after what happened."

Tony smirked. "That, my lovely, pissy Jotun brat, is true."

The god chuckled, but frowned when Tony walked over to him. He twitched away when Tony tried to touch him. "I'm in my Jotun form," he mumbled, scowling.

"So?"

Loki looked down at Tony, a disgusted look on his face. "So? _So! _ I'm a monster, Tony! This… this _form_! I hate it! It's disgusting and it makes me want to—" He looked down, breathing heavily. "I hate it. I hate what I am. It's ugly and just reminds me of—it's hideous."

Tony snorted, making Loki glare at him. "You are so stupid." Then Tony kissed him, the god still in his Jotun form. Loki made a surprised gasp and tried to wiggle out of Tony's hold, but the human would have _none _of that. Loki's lips were freezing, and by then, Tony's lips were numb.

When they parted, Tony smiled. Loki was back in his regular form, a pout on his adorab—prissy face. "Your mouth is blue," the god mumbled, glaring at Tony.

Tony flashed a wide grin. "I don't care. It was worth it."

Loki only smiled.


End file.
